


1687

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 全程用“你”的视角写的。玩弄指挥官，我不做人。双性。
Kudos: 18





	1687

你第一次见到特训指挥官，是在训练营上，他很好看，娃娃脸，不是过分又夸张大块肌肉，紧实又结实，他块头不大，个头也不高，但是气势很足，他好看极了，你第一次见到他就陷了进去。

但岛上还有许多人，而指挥官只有一位，你不算最强的那一拨，每次都会意外失败，你总是听说，杀入决战圈，成为第一名不止有奖励，还有意外之喜，但你运气不好，往往与第一名失之交臂。

你很懊恼，苦想是不是自己太菜，于是你开始没日没夜的练习，和你从同一地区前来的朋友们都知道你对指挥官的执念，也总是笑着安慰你，你开始变得很强，指挥官的视线也开始若有若无在你身上停留，眨眼时有阳光在他睫毛上闪烁，你想，如果是意外之喜就好，如果是可以提要求，想要得到指挥官胳膊上的那个护臂，黑色的，但是一定有指挥官的气味。

也许是运气，也许是你真的很强，这一回的四排赛你赢了，你和队友们欢呼，他们在笑，而你只是激动，你在想，那份意外之喜会是什么呢？

一辆被关的严实的面包车开来，门打开来，他们将你们迎入里面，然后驾驶着车带去了一栋别墅，是你没来过的地方，你和队友们被带入一件宽敞的屋子，一个黑衣青年被禁锢在一张椅子上，他背对着你，你看不见他是谁，但隐约听见些许隐忍的声音传来，其中夹杂着些许奇怪的情绪，你不解，而队友们推搡你去瞧瞧那张椅子上是谁，他们的脸上带着怪笑，又再三说着要你去看。

你走过去看，眼熟的黑发进入眼帘，而那张漂亮的娃娃脸被情欲浸染，正失神的低垂着眸子忍耐什么，你的队友们开始怪笑，闹着要你剥开他，指挥官的衣服被你脱下，他身上有许多的痕迹，咬的，掐的，还有捏出来的，你鬼迷心窍脱下指挥官的裤子，他没穿内裤，你再看，他似乎是长了一副男女共生的器官，硬挺的性器下面插着根震动棒，正高速震动着捣干着指挥官的雌穴，那穴口被玩弄的红肿，你试着抽出那根震动棒，里面淅淅沥沥溢出些许夹杂着白精的淫水，指挥官难耐嘤咛一声，无神双目望向你，唇齿轻启，声线带着颤，你常听见他用奶音大声训斥人，却从未听过他这般声音，是色情的，带着些许的勾引。

“好痒、想要…给、给我……”

你呆住了，这样的指挥官是你从未见过的，有人递给你一把钥匙你才终于回神，蹲下打开了指挥官的脚铐和紧束着他的束缚带，他挣扎出来，按着你给已经勃起了的你口交，后面又有人来扒他裤子，其中你一位室友推开了那人抬抬下巴。

“人家第一回，让他好好享受。”

他的语气阴阳怪气，但你并不在意，因为指挥官向来只握枪的手此时握着你的“枪”，那手指带着老茧，但手却小巧，他急切的撸动你的性器，又跪趴着将你性器吞入口中上下动作着，他喉口温热，激的你很快将第一次交代在他嘴里，指挥官又红着眼睛起身，将已经被震动棒玩的湿透的雌穴对准了你的性器，炙热又柔软的穴包裹着你的性器，你有些忍耐不住，按着人肩膀将他直接按下去把性器完全挺入他体内，而指挥官并不生气，反而发出声娇软呻吟，他撑着你的肩膀开始大肆起伏动作，你能清晰感觉到他的穴被你撑开，内里绵软包裹着你，你有些忍耐不住，开始主动起来，手扣住人腰身狠狠捣干他深处，终于碰到个小口。

而那小口也早已被亵玩的烂熟，你往上顶弄，他便柔软缠裹你，渴求又迫切的希望你进入那里，你深吸口气狠狠操开指挥官体内深处小口，指挥官陡然的颤抖起来，穴壁不断痉挛着内里喷出大股淫水，他闭着眼睛颤抖着，微张着唇口中发出许多声音，这时候你的队友们才凑过来，其中一个扣住他下颚强硬的将性器插入他口中先来了第一发，第二个人迫使指挥官抬起屁股，抽出指挥官后穴里头的震动棒又插入内里，最后一个凑过来只是牵着指挥官的手握住他的鸡巴，指挥官痴迷的亲吻着那个叫他口交的人的龟头，又含住嘬咬，在有人插入他后穴时他似乎有些承受不住，张开唇痴声说着什么，你仔细听才听见。

“哈、好棒…被、被填满了…好爽……”

在他手中轻易射出那人也没再做什么，你痴迷他雌穴的紧致，不断的捣干着他内里，他里头水多，最深处的那个小口内里更是如此，一股接一股的水喷在你龟头顶端，他又喘息着，主动扭着腰取悦前后两根性器，他眼中带股媚态，又含住另一个人的性器替他口第二回，你再也忍耐不住，将精液射了他满肚子，他抖着腿撑住你腹部，长大了唇颤抖着又射出一回他身后的人此时似乎也射了，口交那人交代第二回以后便没了兴致，退了场，你的那位室友看了眼时间，把还在贤者时间的你拉起来，指挥官瘫软在地上，两处穴里都往外淌精，他双眼失焦早已没了神采，有人来了，拿起被拔出的震动棒重新塞回指挥官体内，又打开，指挥官颤抖了下，被抬起重新绑回椅子上，你们被带回面包车上，回到了训练营。

第二日你再见到指挥官，瞧见他脖子上的麦，心里却想着昨日在他脖子上留得吻痕，他稍稍撩起裤子，你瞧见他脚踝上脚铐留下的印记，你注视着指挥官的屁股，又看见他后背的汗。

你在训练中走到个无人的地方，转头看见了指挥官，他脱下裤子，露出被震动棒操的殷红的穴，又主动上前蹭着你。

用与昨日毫无差别的声音讨好你一般。

“穴好痒，想要你的鸡巴进来……”

你有些惊讶，但握住了他穴口的震动棒，往外抽出，用手指在里狠狠翻搅几下，将他推倒在石壁上，他喘息着勾住你脖子，又捏坏你代表死亡的标志，你将他抵在墙上扯下他脖麦，又狠狠插捣他雌穴内里，指挥官颤抖着，望着你。

你突然想到个很好的形容指挥官的词。

于是你说。

“婊子。”

指挥官笑了，他勾着你脖子，拿着被你扯下的脖麦叫人来接他，昨天那群人又开着面包车来了，将你和指挥官带上了车，又到了那栋别墅，指挥官在车上就勾着你用性器插入了他体内，指挥官并不害羞，在你下车想抽出去的时候又抱着你喘息。

“继续操我，没事。”

你抱着指挥官起身，他身量较小，也不费劲，你走路时也不断恶意耸动腰身，指挥官呻吟着，而其他边上的人像是听不见一般，他笑着勾着你，轻声在你耳边吐息。

“这群人，都操过我，是往昔训练营里主动留下来的…是你前辈呢。”

你在其中看见个女性，她带着你到了一件屋子前，而怀中被你操的神情恍惚的人却突然开始不安起来，他颤抖着望向那女人，而女性面无表情的推开了那扇门，又看向你怀中的指挥官，勾起唇角笑了笑，然后将你身后的门关上，她的身影也随之隐没门外。

你进入屋内，瞧见的是挂满一面墙的淫物，还有衣柜里的手铐和奇怪的情趣衣裳，里面还有张水床，指挥官的穴还夹着你已经射了的性器，而你起了兴趣，抽出性器将人放在水床上，用边上配备的手铐绑住了指挥官，你又去拿起一根顶端非常大的震动棒，指挥官缩了缩，而你察觉他的反应，反而笑着走了过去，你分开指挥官双腿，用着震动棒刺激他性器底端和他的阴蒂，指挥官的男女器官共生的倒是很和谐，该有的都有，这时候那位女性又推开了门，表情冷淡的像个机器人，她从墙上拿下一根红色的，不算太粗但是够长顶端还带着倒勾的震动棒，指挥官突然挣扎起来，哭喘着向女性求饶，她却笑着将震动棒递给你，你手持着那根刺激着指挥官阴蒂的震动棒，又将那根倒勾的震动棒插入指挥官的体内，他哭喘着蹬踹，你又摸了几下才发现那震动棒上还有许多凸起，女人抱着手臂站在一边看着指挥官被刺激着阴蒂和体内的震动棒轻易操到高潮翻着眼大张着腿，他的穴口溢出大股淫水，其中还夹杂这你的精液，你有些眼红，而女人又拿来一对乳夹，温柔的将乳夹夹在他的乳尖上，又看了眼你，擅自挪开了你的手把一枚大一些的乳夹夹住了指挥官的阴蒂，那枚阴蒂突出阴唇，被玩的已经不能呗阴唇再包裹住，女人看了眼指挥官，他还在喘着气发抖，而女人突然打开一个遥控器，指挥官就哭叫着又射了，而此时他射出的精液早稀薄的不行了，女人温柔的拿出根细长棍子，从指挥官的龟头插入，指挥官微微挺腰通红着眼发抖，似乎这已经不能让他感受到痛，你看了眼女人，她笑了笑，而表情并无笑意。

“哦对了，以后你就是089-1687了，你的名字会从训练营里注销，对别墅里的人自称89就行，不然，这别墅里每个人都是1687，会弄混的。”

“你是谁。”

你又惊又喜，可以留在指挥官的身边你无比兴奋且喜悦，而女人淡淡看你一眼，扯出个诡异的笑，而指挥官还坐在女人的性器上不断起伏着。

“我虽然不是第一个1687，但我是第一个享用他的1687，你叫我001就可以。089，你可以离开了，去找013吧。”


End file.
